


In Her Eyes

by orphan_account



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/F, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 09:54:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t the first time the two of them had taken their relationship from that of sisters into the realm of purely carnal, but it was the first time either of them attempted a more… oral expression of their lust for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Her Eyes

The sensation of Anna's soft lips kissing their way up Elsa's spread thighs had the queen quivering with pure arousal, as well as a hint of nervousness.

  


It wasn't the first time the two of them had taken their relationship from that of sisters into the realm of purely carnal, but it was the first time either of them attempted a more... oral expression of their lust for each other.

  


Elsa dragged the fingers of one hand through her hair with a shivery sigh, looking up at the ceiling and trying so very hard to stop the slight shaking of her legs. Lying on her back on her bed, completely nude, with her equally bare baby sister between her thighs, ohhhhh it was wrong. But also felt so, _so_ good.

  


Tiny moans escaped from Elsa's lips as she felt Anna's lips press against the crease between her thigh and her mound, and then a breathless whimper when those soft lips continued and kissed her right on the small patch of hair right above her slit, the curls the same pale blonde as the hair on her head. She could smell her own arousal in the air, her cheeks turning slightly pink as she realised that her sister could definitely smell it, so close to the source. She didn't dare look down though, not sure she wanted to see what Anna might've been thinking.

  


She could feel her own wetness, wetter than than she had ever been before, an insistent heat burning at her lower belly and the blonde felt her sex clenching with pleasure each time Anna's lips and tongue touched her skin. Oh, the younger sister was so close to the source of Elsa's need, and she wanted it _so much_ , but at the same time she was so nervous; maybe Anna would change her mind, maybe she didn't want to do it, maybe Anna thought it was disgusting, maybe...

  


A cry of almost shocked pleasure rang through the bedroom when Elsa felt a hot, wicked tongue slipping between her nether lips, brushing mercilessly over the older sister's swollen, throbbing clit. The blonde's back arched and she gasped, hands grasping at the sheets. She had imagined that it would be good, but not THIS good!

  


The cry turned into a desperate mewl as the tongue travelled through the length of Elsa's sex, sliding over her opening and catching some of the abundant wetness there before moving back up and teasing over her clit again. A pair of gentle hands stroked at her thighs and then pushed at them carefully, opening Elsa up even further for her sister's loving care.

  


”Oh, Anna!” Elsa gasped out, her toes curling into bed-sheets. Another rush of wetness escaped, trailing down and dripping into those same sheets. When perfect, soft lips wrapped themselves around Elsa's clit and gave it a soft suckle, the queen heard a small sound of pleasure from Anna, the timbre of it making her shiver. Unable to resist anymore, the older of the two lifted her head and looked down at her sister, wondering what could make Anna release that kind of sound.

  


What greeted her was the sight of pair of blue, almost turquoise eyes, darkened with lust, looking up at her in return. A blush of arousal covered Anna's cheeks as she kept on caressing the little nub between her lips, tongue laving over the tip. That look... full of heat, warming the ice queen from the very pit of her stomach to the tips of her ears, glinting with mischief. But it was the pure, all encompassing love that shone from those eyes that proved to be Elsa's downfall.

  


Before Elsa could even realise what was happening, a surge of pleasure caught her off guard, shaking her to her core. The queen threw her head back with a high-pitched cry of utter ecstasy, one of her hands grasping Anna's head and wrapping around the auburn hair, the older sister needing something to hold on to. Wave after wave of pleasure washed over her, making her muscles convulse and her sex clench and release, the sensation so strong, so _good_ that Elsa was afraid she was going to black out.

  


Between her legs Anna moaned out loud, the sound pushing Elsa's pleasure even higher as that naughty, cunning, wonderful tongue kept stroking her clit with almost punishing strokes before delving low and slipping inside her. Her muscles tensed and released around it, the queen releasing an utterly helpless whimper of pleasure as she felt her sister tasting all that wetness that she was releasing due to her powerful orgasm.

  


Eventually though all good things must come to an end, and the pleasure ebbed down into aftershocks that shook Elsa's entire body, the young woman left gasping for breath and a rare sheen of sweat covering her body.

  


”Oh Anna, Anna...” the blonde whispered, one arm thrown over her eyes as she tried to catch her breath and calm down her wildly beating heart. She was answered with an amused chuckle and a teasing lick across the outer lips of her sex.

  


Letting her arm fall from her face, Elsa peered back down now that she was at least somewhat back in control of herself and her reactions, only to be faced with an utterly delighted, mischievous look on her baby sister's freckled face.

  


Anna pulled back, giving her glistening lips a low lick. It wasn't just the lips that were glistening though, the entire lower part of the princess's face was wet with Elsa's juices - much to her acute embarrassment. A fiery blush spread on the queen's face at the sight and she bit down on her lower lip, looking away.

  


”Mmmm, Elsa! You went off like a firework!” the redhead giggled delightedly, her hands stroking the older girl's inner thighs with a gentle but firm touch. ”That was absolutely amazing!”

  


Elsa groaned, so embarrassed about how easily and quickly she had come. Just a few touches from the other's tongue and lips and it was all over for her!

  


”I-I'm sorry...” Elsa whispered, rubbing her burning face with both hands. She couldn't even remember the last time she had felt her face get so hot, her temperature usually staying much cooler overall, for obvious reasons.

  


Anna laughed warmly, giving her sister's thigh a kiss.

  


”No, don't apologize! Sheesh Elsa. I mean it, that was great! You looked so, so hot. And you taste delicious.” The younger girl grinned widely. ”So much better than chocolate.”

  


Elsa snorted in a rather undignified manner, glancing down at her cheerful sister.

  


”Better than chocolate? I find that hard to believe,” she murmured, tiniest of smiles lifting the corners of her mouth. Anna nodded firmly.

  


”Better than chocolate.” Before Elsa could express her doubt more firmly, Anna dived back down and started to clean her sister's thighs from lingering wetness, and the blonde's breath escaped with a soft sigh.

  


”You're so silly,” Elsa noted with a small grin, even as her hips shifted a tad restlessly on the bed at the sensation of her sister's firm tongue sliding across the very sensitive skin of her inner thighs.

  


”I don't care, you're delicious and that's it,” Anna shot back a retort, sounding a little muffled due to her actions. When Anna’s tongue slid rather impertinently across her opening once more, Elsa had to bite back a moan, new sparks of pleasure building in her lower body.

  


Looking down she could see her sister's eyes again, shining with happiness and heat.

  


”Time for another treat!” Anna informed with a cheeky grin and a small flick of her tongue across Elsa's clit. The older sister dropped her head back with a small chortle of laughter before being cut off by a moan.

  


”Brat.”

_\-- END --_


End file.
